


ur my favorite christmas gift to unwrap

by kingnyoungie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Background Dojae, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Gift Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background lumark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: You’re saying though,” Yangyang starts slowly, “you want to spend the next Christmas with me, too?”Renjun stops and squints his eyes at Yangyang, “why? Don’t you want to spend the next Christmas with me?”OR: kingnyoungie's christmas fic, revolving around three pairings and how they each spent their Christmas.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. the next christmas or two (i’ll be spending them with you)

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

“I can’t believe you were able to travel here frequently growing up,” Renjun says out loud, walking hand-in-hand with Yangyang as he takes in the beautiful sight of London during Christmas time, “it’s so gorgeous—I mean China or South Korea isn’t this _big_ on Christmas, you know?”

Yangyang laughs and squeezes Renjun’s hand, observing the awe that paints his boyfriend’s face, the wide sparkly eyes and the pink, plump, lips that are slightly ajar, “Europe is big on Christmas. Even Germany. I think we’re spending Christmas in Germany next year, so I’ll be able to show you a bit of my home and where I grew up. London is beautiful but we’re only ever here for summers or holidays—Germany is what I’m reminded of whenever I hear the word ‘home.’ The holidays are beautiful there, too. You’d love it.”

Yangyang smiles fondly at Renjun as Renjun cheerily hops around the street, lost in his own little world. “I’m sure I’ll love Germany as much as I love London,” Renjun hums, “maybe I’ll love it even more. I always love the places you bring me to—they often remind me of you,” Renjun says seriously, but the cheesy smile on his face reminds Yangyang that though his boyfriend means it, he was doing it to tease Yangyang. Yangyang laughs and rolls his eyes, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand even tighter, and bringing Renjun closer to his body, up until their side to side and Yangyang has his arms around Renjun.

This is one of the best things about being in London—Renjun and Yangyang can engage in as much PDA as they’d like, and they wouldn’t have to fear _that much_ about being victims of a hate crime. Of course, London isn’t perfectly homophobe-free, but it’s still better here than it is in South Korea or in China. 

“You’re saying though,” Yangyang starts slowly, “you want to spend the next Christmas with me, too?”

Renjun stops and squints his eyes at Yangyang, “why? Don’t _you_ want to spend the next Christmas with me?”

Yangyang stops too, but he nods ‘no’ furiously, and Renjun chuckles, putting his hand on Yangyang’s head to stop him, “I was just—I didn’t think you’d want to,” Yangyang admits and Renjun’s heart clenches, “I’ve never spent a Christmas with any of my _exes,_ you know? Always had to break up with me before the holiday season started,” Yangyang playfully adds and Renjun laughs but rolls his eyes, too.

“I don’t know why they’d never spend Christmas with you—we’re, _what_ , eight months into dating and you’re already bringing me to London to meet your family for the holidays? That’s pretty _fucking_ sick. You’re like _a sugar daddy_ , or some shit,” Renjun responds snarkily, and Yangyang couldn’t help the laughter that erupts out of him, Renjun adds, “clearly they’re dumb as hell. I don’t know why they broke up with the sweetest and hottest boy on earth. I’d spend all my next Christmases with you, too, if you’d let me,” Renjun sincerely says, pressing a soft kiss on Yangyang’s cheek, and sending him a smile that almost blinded Yangyang.

“Yeah,” Yangyang says, “I’d like that, a lot.”

“It’s pretty fun to actually feel the Christmas cheer and holiday spirit,” Renjun admits as they resume strolling around London, “it doesn’t feel like this in China or South Korea.”

Yangyang nods and listens, the smile on his face hasn’t left for the past two hours, and Renjun adds, “maybe it’s also because it’s my first time to spend it with you. As your _boyfriend_. Imagine all the Christmases we could have spent together if you got your shit together earlier and dated _me_ instead of all your exes. I literally had to pine for you, _embarrassing._ The Huang Renjun doesn’t _pine_ for anyone,” Renjun ends with a scoff, and Yangyang isn’t even trying to hide his laughter anymore. Yangyang’s giggles ring through Renjun’s ears, and it’s definitely a sound that Renjun will never get tired of hearing.

“Not my fault everyone liked you and I consistently thought I had no chance with you,” Yangyang retorts with a smile and Renjun just chuckles, “literally _you_ were the only one who had a chance with me.”

“Doesn’t really matter though, ‘cause all the people who tried to slide into your dms are now met with the fact that you have an amazing boyfriend,” Renjun says, “and after five years of friendship, you finally grew a pair and asked me out. Now, we’re here, we’re happy, and we’re gonna be in this for a _longass_ time.”

Yangyang nods, his gummy smile presenting itself to Renjun, “yeah, we’ll be in this for a long time, baby. I don’t think I’ll ever want to let you go,” he admits, “not when you make me feel a thousand things all at once, and definitely not when you taught me what it meant to fall in love.”

Renjun’s eyes widen as he looks over to Yangyang, his breath is stuck in his throat as he gets caught off guard by what Yangyang honestly tells him. Yangyang was looking straight ahead, scanning the area for somewhere they can eat, but the gummy smile that Renjun loves is still there. The blush on Renjun’s face is unmistakable, and after a few seconds, Renjun regains his composure and yelps, “you can’t just say shit like that out of nowhere!”

Yangyang looks over to him, head tilted to the side in confusion as he giggles, “what? It’s true!”

Renjun grumbles, the blush on his cheeks spreading throughout his face, “you’re embarrassing. I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby. Now, let’s go eat some food and get hot chocolate to warm you up—I don’t know if it’s the cold, but you’re looking a little red in the face,” Yangyang teases him and Renjun grumbles a little ‘shut up’ but follows Yangyang either way.

— 

Warmth radiates from the crackling fireplace, dimly lighting up the living room. Renjun and Yangyang are cuddling up in the large, plush, couch in the living room, wrapped in thick, weighted blankets that Yangyang’s sister had generously provided as an early Christmas present. The soft glow of the yellow Christmas lights of the eight-foot Christmas tree grace Renjun’s features and Yangyang couldn’t help but press a loving kiss on Renjun’s cheek. 

_Home Alone_ plays on the flat-screen television in front of them, long-forgotten as Renjun plays with Niannian. Niannian comfortably sits in Renjun’s lap, letting out sounds of satisfaction as Renjun’s hands run through the dog’s furry white coat. Yangyang looks over to the side of the room with windows for walls and he sees the pretty lights that illuminate the city, a variety of colors glowing brightly against the night sky. Snowflakes fall gently alongside snow—it was indeed a white Christmas in London.

The snow covers every inch of what Yangyang sees through the window, and it’s indeed a magnificent sight—sure, it snows in South Korea and China, but rarely is it like this, a type of snow that complements the holiday decorations outside.

Yangyang snuggles closer into Renjun, one of his arms wrapped securely around Renjun’s waist as the other reaches out to pat Niannian as well. Yangyang presses his face into the red fleecy fabric of Renjun’s Christmas sweater, right at Renjun’s shoulder. It was a sweater that matches with Yangyang—another early Christmas gift given by one of Yangyang’s younger cousins—and it was fairly _cute_ for what was supposed to be an _ugly Christmas_ sweater. Yangyang presses another loud kiss to Renjun’s shoulder and Renjun laughs, “what are you doing?”

Yangyang hums and he tells Renjun to look out the window. “It’s beautiful outside,” Yangyang says, and Renjun looks to his right, to the wall filled with floor-to-ceiling windows, a stylistic choice his sister has made that Yangyang is very thankful for. “When the clock hits twelve, a variety of fireworks would fill the sky,” Yangyang tells Renjun and Renjun’s eyes widen and Yangyang swears he sees Renjun’s eyes sparkle brighter as soon as the words leave Yangyang’s mouth. Yangyang smiles brightly as a beautiful, toothy grin places itself on Renjun’s face and Yangyang fights the urge to make out with Renjun then and there. 

_‘Happiness looks good on Renjun,’_ Yangyang thinks, and that’s when Yangyang promises himself that he will do everything he can to make Renjun happy, just to see the same look of happiness on Renjun’s face that he saw then.

Renjun quickly opens his phone to check the time, “it’s eight minutes to twelve—is this the reason why we’re up even if the Christmas dinner happens tomorrow?” Renjun curiously asks. “Yeah,” Yangyang admits as he nods his head, “I wanted to let you see how pretty the fireworks are. Plus, I wanted to spend Christmas Eve cuddling with my favorite boy in the universe.”

Yangyang cuddles further into Renjun and Niannian wedges herself in between the two boys, laughter ringing out of the boys because of the dog’s antics. Renjun hugs Yangyang just as tightly, snuggling into the other boy even further, until no space was left between the two, and Niannian shuffled to place herself on Yangyang’s lap instead. 

“‘m cold. Please warm me up?” Renjun asks Yangyang, eyes wide and pleading as he puts his hands together in an attempt to portray his sincerity, and Yangyang laughs lowly before he takes Renjun’s hands in his, rubbing it to induce friction and heat. Yangyang moves even closer and completely wraps himself around Renjun, aiming to share his body heat.

Renjun closes his eyes and lets his face fall into Yangyang’s chest, letting Yangyang’s comforting, woody signature scent envelop him and he mumbles, “you’re my personal heater. I love you, thank you for keeping me warm.”

Yangyang giggles, before responding with a gentle pat on Renjun’s head, “you’re very welcome, baby. I love you, too.”

“I’m really glad you brought me here to meet your family,” Renjun admits as he looks up to meet Yangyang’s eyes, “I know it’s pretty early into the relationship, but I know I’m making this last with you and I’m gonna keep wanting to spend all my holidays with you, so I’m very happy we did this and you let me meet all the important people in your life.”

“Aww baby,” Yangyang coos, an angelic, gummy smile on his lips, “I’m glad I took you here, too. Also, I don’t think it’s too early at all—I know I want you for a long time, too, so who cares? Plus, my family knows all about you even before we started dating. My sister was the one who hyped me up enough to ask you out,” Yangyang confesses and Renjun grins even wider.

“Love you,” Renjun says, placing a tender peck on Yangyang’s lips, immediately pulling away in fear of being caught kissing in the middle of the living room.

Yangyang gets caught by surprise as Renjun’s soft lips press lightly against his, but the smile on his face doesn’t fade. “Love you, too,” Yangyang replies, placing a guiding hand on Renjun’s nape as he gently coaxes the slightly older boy into a longer kiss.

Renjun’s heartbeat quickens, loving the feeling of Yangyang’s hands on the back of his neck and enjoying the way his senses are overwhelmed by Yangyang’s entire presence. Renjun’s body slightly shivers in anticipation, the cold seeping through his bones as Renjun waits for Yangyang’s lips to press against his own and engulf him with waves upon waves of warmth.

As Yangyang finally decides to tenderly let his lips mingle with Renjun’s in a heated dance, the ice that forms around Renjun’s bones immediately thaw because of the heat that Yangyang radiates. Yangyang’s free hand places itself on Renjun’s hip, gripping tightly, as if the moment Yangyang removes his hand Renjun would slip away from him. Renjun melts further into the kiss, letting one of his arms loosely hold onto Yangyang’s nape while the other lightly traces Yangyang’s sharp jawline. 

“Hey,” an amused female voice nears the two lovebirds seated on the couch, “I know there are fireworks going off and all that, but that’s the _wrong_ holiday! Everyone’s supposed to kiss at midnight during New Year’s, not Christmas!”

Yangyang immediately pulls away and erupts into a fit of giggles, while Renjun clings onto the other’s sweater, an aggressive blush decorating his face as he feels embarrassment wash over him.

“Mom,” Yangyang playfully chides, “stop embarrassing Renjun.”

Yangyang’s mom laughs and ruffles both Yangyang and Renjun’s hair as she passes by the couch, “don’t be embarrassed, Renjun. Don’t worry about it, it’s not like you were doing it in front of the kids. You go be _young and in love_ as much as you want, okay? It’s London, you can engage in as much PDA as you want. Make sure you engage in PDA that would last until you get to Germany next year—I know you have a lot of pent up affection because you can’t do that shit publicly in South Korea or China,” Yangyang’s mom explains, being so understanding and overwhelmingly welcoming that Renjun almost cries.

Renjun lifts his head from Yangyang’s chest and smiles brightly at Yangyang’s mother, and she laughs loudly, pinching Renjun’s cheeks with adoration.

“Thank you, Mrs. Liu,” Renjun politely says with a thousand-watt smile and Yangyang’s mom lets out a ‘tsk,’ “call me mom, honey. You make my son happy, which means you’re automatically being my son, too.”

Yangyang embarrassedly stutters, “mo-mom!” and Yangyang’s mom laughs even harder, walking away to leave her embarrassed son as she grabs a glass of water.

Renjun presses his forehead against Yangyang’s and presses a gentle kiss on the tip of Yangyang’s nose, “have I told you how much I love your mom?”

Yangyang rolls his eyes, the blush on his face still prettily decorating his handsome face. “She’ll be another reason to keep spending my holidays with you,” Renjun teases and Yangyang quickly retorts, “am I not enough reason?”

“Oh baby,” Renjun says, his lips curling into a mischievous smirk, “you’re more than enough of a reason to stay and spend all my Christmases, New Year’s, Valentines, and all these various capitalist-driven holidays with you.”


	2. forever is ours to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Lee Youngheum, Li Yonqin, Tennie, the love of my life," Kun begins, opening the tiny box in his palm to reveal the ring he had been hiding for the past three months, "I don't think I can ever find another person in this world who will love me, care for me, and understand me as much as you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

"Are you nervous, babe?" Ten asks Kun, as he sits on his bed, watching Kun unpack their stuff without even looking at anything else but their clothes. "Kun?" Ten tries to snap Kun out of the trance he was in, and Kun finally looks at Ten's direction. "Hmm?" Kun mindlessly asks, and Ten laughs.

"Baby, I asked you if you were nervous," Ten repeats as he stands up and moves towards where Kun was standing, placing himself directly behind Kun and wrapping his arms around Kun's waist while simultaneously pressing the left side of his face on Kun's back.

"Honestly, I _am_ nervous," Kun admits, "it's the first time in our six-year relationship I'm spending the holidays with you and your family, of course I'm nervous."

"Don't be, baby—you know my parents already like you, they've met you countless times," Ten reminds him, and Kun snorts, "yeah they have, but this one's different—I'm spending days with them under the same roof."

"Just relax, okay?" Ten tells him, rubbing Kun's shoulders in an attempt to soothe the nervous wreck that is Qian Kun, "mom and dad are both really excited to spend time with you. Honestly think they may be more excited to spend time with you than their actual son," Ten adds playfully and Kun laughs.

Kun finishes unpacking the last of their clothes, a variety of folded shirts and pants placed on Ten's bed. "Let me help you with those, babe," Ten offers and reaches over to the stack of their clothing to put away in his relatively empty closet. "Thank you," Kun mumbles, pressing a soft kiss on Ten's cheek in gratitude. Kun reaches over for another stack and follows Ten in putting away the clothing in his hands.

A soft knock on Ten's door reminds the couple of the excitement of Ten's family to spend time with them and Tern's voice can be heard from the other side of the wooden door, "are you both decent?"

Ten snorts at this and Kun feels a blush creep on his pale face _(it really didn't help that Thailand is a very warm country, either)._ Ten retorts immediately after laughing at Kun's blushing face, "we're very much decent, Tern. We're not like you at all."

"Whatever, I'm opening the door," Tern huffs and turns the knob of her brother's door. As soon as the door is opened, she immediately runs over to where Kun was and engulfs him in an excited hug. Kun laughs in surprise but quickly wraps his arms around the younger girl's waist, "Kun!" Tern excitedly says, and Ten rolls his eyes, but a thousand-dollar smile decorates his face.

"Hey Tern," Kun replies enthusiastically, his dimples showing as he smiles widely at Ten's sister, "how have you been?" he asks. "I've been well! But missed you an awful lot. Can't say I missed my brother all too much, though," Tern playfully teases as she side-eyes Ten, letting go of Kun and standing up straight to observe her brother.

"You say that shit but you'll still come running to give me a hug," Ten responds, opening his arms for Tern to stumble into and Tern grins from ear-to-ear before engulfing her brother in a hug.

"Mom and Dad sent me here as soon as I arrived," Tern explains, letting go of her brother to look at both Kun and Ten in the eye, "they were saying the both of you were taking too long but mom didn't want to come up here because it might pressure the both of you or something."

Ten laughs at that and tilts his head to the side to point to Kun, Tern giggles as well, but the action doesn't go unnoticed by Kun and Kun responds simply by slapping Ten's arm. Tern erupts in even more giggles before she says, "come downstairs, mom and dad are getting upset that Ten's hogging you. Mom was saying something about how Ten already gets to see you _all the damn time_."

Ten lets out an annoyed huff and rolls his eyes, "see?" Ten looks over to Kun, "told you that you didn't have to worry about my family. They're more excited to see you than they are to see me!"

Ten dramatically sighs and Tern laughs at her brother's antics while Kun's dimpled smile grow wider. "As if my mom and dad aren't the same with you," Kun replied, "the only difference is I don't have a sister or brother."

"Whatever," Ten scoffs, but Kun knows that it was all in good fun and Ten wasn't actually annoyed and he grabs Kun by the forearm and follows Tern out of the room, and into the living room, where Ten's mom and dad were enjoying a Thai drama playing on the television.

—

After catching up with Ten's family, Ten heads up and takes a shower, claiming that he was no longer used to Thailand's warmth. Kun is left alone with Ten's mother and father and he's glad Ten's family could converse with him in Mandarin—in fact, Ten's family had switched immediately to talking in Mandarin or in English as soon as Kun stepped foot in Thailand. Ten was right, obviously—Kun had no reason to be nervous around Ten's family. Ten's family were his family now, too. Within the first year of Kun dating Ten, he had met Ten's family when they were on vacation in London. From then, Ten's mother and father had told him that it would be alright for him to call them mom and dad, too.

But Kun also meant it when he said that this time, it would be different. This time, Kun was going to ask Ten's mom and dad for their blessing—Kun wants to propose to Ten in his home country. In the place Ten was born in. In the place where Ten grew up and in the place that shaped Ten to become the Ten that Kun fell in love with, and continues to love.

Kun fumbles in his pocket, searching for the tiny box that holds the ring that sets Kun and Ten's future in stone. The ring was a simple engagement ring, a thin white gold band with three diamonds in the middle, one for each letter of Ten's nickname and Kun's name. Three had always been a special number for the two—three letters that stand for "i love you," three letters in both of their names, and it was the third year of their friendship when they started to date. It was also their third year of dating when they moved in together in their dream home. Kun had always considered Ten to be a fox—incredibly sly, cunning and intelligent. Ten was eerily observant, too.

The ring itself was simple yet elegant, perfect for Ten. Ten had always been into flashy accessories and unique designs, as he was the type of person to design his own jewelry, but Ten had confessed in one of their nightly conversations that Ten would prefer simpler jewelry for his hands. He's the type of person to wear rings and bracelets frequently, so he'd need something that was simple enough that it could go with whatever he was wearing.

Kun finds what he's looking for, and he heads over to the kitchen, where Ten's mom and dad were conversing lightheartedly about what they'll be cooking for Christmas dinner.

"Ma, Pa," Kun starts and their heads snap immediately towards Kun's direction. "Kun, son, do you need anything?" Ten's dad asks, a bright smile on his face.

Kun reveals the tiny box in his hands, and Ten's mother and father look at his open palm and simultaneously gasp in surprise.

"Is that—are you proposing to Ten?" Ten's mom asks and Kun nods slowly, trying to find his voice amongst the sea of nerves he's swimming through, "yes, Ma, Pa, and I'm here to ask for your blessing—I want to marry your son. I wanted to propose while we're here in Thailand, because its his home," Kun explains and he sees tears pool in Ten's mother's eyes. Ten's father dons a grin going ear-to-ear and he claps a hand on Kun's shoulders.

"Son, you didn't have to seek our blessing, you know? You and Ten are adults, and we trust Ten to know what's good for him," Ten's father says, Kun's shoulders visibly relax, "but, your Ma and I are very glad you sought our blessing still."

Ten's mother extends her hand to reach out to Kun, and Kun lets Ten's mother hold his hand, the smile on her face could be seen a mile away, bright and beautiful, "the first time we saw you and Ten together, we knew," she says, "we knew that you made him so happy. We knew that we would be in this exact scenario at one point. Even then, we knew we would give you our immediate blessing had you asked for it."

A tear falls from Ten's mother's face, and Ten's father immediately engulfs Kun in a warm hug, and Ten's mother does the same thing. Kun laughs wetly in the arms of his soon-to-be mother and father-in-law, the tiny box clutched tightly in his hands. "Can we see the ring?" Ten's mother asks the smile unable to leave her face. "Sure," Kun replies as he fumbles through opening the box and showing them the ring. Ten's mother chokes out a sob as she inspects the ring, "it's so beautiful, Kun," she admits, and Ten's father nods.

"What's all this crying in the kitchen?" Tern's voice booms, and her mother immediately moves to shush her with a slight hand motion. "What's the secrecy for, too?" Tern asks, but as soon as she sees the ring in her mother's hand her eyes widen in shock. "Is that for—are you—oh my god, you're proposing to Ten?" Tern whisper-shouts, unable to hide the excitement on her face. Kun happily nods and Tern engulfs Kun in a hug, "oh my god—you have no idea how happy I am for you guys," Tern confesses as her arms are tightly wrapped around Kun, still. "Bro, when I first met you, I just knew you were the one for Ten. I know Ten knew that, too—he may have not admitted that to himself at that point, but I just know my brother and I know he knew then that you were the one for him," Tern confesses, "I'm really fucking happy for him and for you, too. The moment I saw you with Ten, I already considered you my brother because I just know you guys would end up together no matter what happened."

"Thank you so much, Tern. Thank you, Ma, Pa," Kun bows his head in gratitude and Ten's father claps him on the back to keep him up, "when are you doing it, son?" Ten's father asks and Kun simply smiles.

—

Their Christmas dinner runs smoothly, Ten's family doing their best to make Kun feel included and the food that Kun eats are Thai delicacies. Even if Kun had been familiar with such dishes, catering to Ten's sudden food cravings for six years tend to do that to a man, it was still different when it was home cooked with so much love from Ten's parents. Tern continuously teased Ten over dinner, talking about stories from their childhood. Kun and their parents were all collectively laughing at Tern's amusing storytelling while Ten would vehemently deny all the embarrassing things he had done in his childhood. Ten was rolling his eyes so much that Kun chided him for his eyes getting eternally stuck that way. Ten slaps his arm lightly as a response, and the table erupts in another round of laughter.

The laughter dies down and they settle for a comfortable flow of conversation between the family. Ten's mother eyes Kun as a subtle sign of easing into the planned proposal and Kun slightly nods his head to affirm her of her actions.

"So, Tennie," Ten's mother starts and Ten looks over to his mom immediately, "when are you going to propose to Kun over here?"

Ten chokes on air and coughs for a few seconds as his eyes widen in surprise, Ten looks over to Kun who was simply smiling, a heavily red blush settling over his face. "Ma—I—not anytime soon? I mean I don't exactly have a ring—"

Ten's mother lets out a small 'tsk' and pointedly says, "well you better put a ring on him soon, honey—the man is perfectly husband material. I would disown you if you even think about letting Kun go."

Kun chuckles and smiles, his dimples showing themselves, but his hand under the table looks for Ten's and Kun grips Ten tightly to comfort his boyfriend. Before Ten could even stutter out an excuse, his father laughs and fondly looks over to his mother and soothes her, "honey, you should let them do things at their own pace, you know? Your son knows what he's doing. But I do think you shouldn't let go of Kun, though, Ten—if you bring someone else home I don't think we'd ever accept him easily because Kun set the standards very high."

Ten's eyes widen comically and at this point, Kun is shaking with laughter. "Pa!" Ten screeches at the horror of bringing anyone else home besides Kun. "We're just kidding, honey," Ten's mother jokes and Ten visibly relaxes, but Kun's hands are still on Ten, rubbing tiny circles on his palm to soothe him.

"But we're not kidding about letting go of Kun, though," Tern admits and Ten rolls his eyes as the table laughs at his demise once more.

—

After dinner, Kun gets all shifty and nervous—this doesn't go unnoticed by Ten, though. Kun paces around the room, putting it under the guise of fixing their unpacked stuff, when Ten knows that their stuff had been put into their proper places. Ten sits down on the

Ten stops Kun by clinging onto him like a Koala. "Stop pacing around," Ten mumbles into Kun's abdomen, muffling his face in the satiny fabric of Kun's dress shirt. Kun runs his hand through Ten's hair and Ten forcibly pulls Kun down to sit on the bed, right next to him. Ten still has his arms around Kun, physically unable to let go. Ten presses tiny kisses on Kun's neck and Kun faces him with an amused smile. Kun stares intently at Ten and Ten meets his gaze as Ten looks up, "come up here," Kun says as he lets his free hand trace Ten's jawline. Ten moves upward and Kun presses his warm lips against Ten's, letting Ten engulf every part of him. The hand that was once tracing Kun's jawline was gently placed on the back of Ten's neck, gently guiding the Thai man's head to how exactly Kun wanted the kiss to go. Kun's other free hand is placed right under Ten's jaw, gently keeping him in place. Ten's arms unwraps itself from Kun and he places his arms around the man's shoulders instead, making it easier for them to deepen the kiss. Ten moves further into Kun's embrace, and Kun pulls away to let them catch their breaths, before pressing another kiss to Ten's lips, firmer and more heatedly this time. The subtle pressure of Kun's lips against overwhelm Ten's senses, but the hand on Ten's jaw keeps him grounded. Kun's tongue explores his mouth as if it was their first fumbling kiss—even in the six years of their relationship, Kun's kisses had always been as intense as they had been in the first few months of the relationship. Ten lets out small whimpers, loving the weight of Kun's mouth on his, adoring the intimacy of everything. Kun stops when Ten's sounds slightly increase in volume, laughing at his boyfriend's pouty reaction. But Kun doesn't move away, pressing his forehead against Ten's instead and looking at Ten's eyes with so much love and adoration. Kun's eyes held so much intense emotion and Ten knows that Kun sees that in Ten's eyes, too.

"Hey, I'm sorry for all the marriage talk," Ten apologizes and Kun chuckles. Ten moves away from Kun's face as he chooses to bury his embarrassed face on Kun's shoulder. InsteadTen peeks to look at Kun's reaction after a few seconds but all he sees was a dazzling smile on Kun's face—the very smile that made Ten realized he wanted to be with Kun for the rest of his life.

"Actually," Kun starts, elongating the 'y' and letting out a deep breath to rid him of his nerves, "you might want to, uh—uhm, look at me for this one."

Ten sits up straighter and he lets Kun take over his entire field of vision, his heart rate picks up. Ten hears the subtle thrumming of his heartbeat through his ears, and Kun begins again, "they were saying those things because they were giving me their approval."

Kun reaches over to the inside of his casual coat, dipping his fingers to look for the tiny box. Ten's eyes were wide as saucers at this point, tears brimming his eyes as his mouth was ajar in confusion and shock. 

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Lee Youngheum, Li Yonqin, Tennie, the love of my life," Kun begins, opening the tiny box in his palm to reveal the ring he had been hiding for the past three months, "I don't think I can ever find another person in this world who will love me, care for me, and understand me as much as you do."

Kun takes another deep breath and a stray tear falls from Ten's eyes, "I don't think I can ever find anyone else that I can love as much as I love you, either—it took us three years of friendship to realize and recognize that the love we had for each other was far more than that of friendship, but I think even when I considered you as a friend, I've always known you were my soulmate. You were different, because even when you exasperated me and there were times that I wanted to strangle you in anger, you were also someone who pushed me to do new things. You always made me feel confident about myself and my abilities. You were always there to reassure me and pick me up whenever I felt way too down. Whenever I felt like I couldn't even pull myself together, you were there to help make sure that I did."

"I can live in this world without you and I'll survive, but I don't think that would be a life I want for myself—a life without you is a life that would feel wrong to live. So," Kun says, taking a shaky breath as tears fall from his eyes as well, but the smile on his face hasn't left since he started his speech. Kun puts the ring in between his fingers and Ten gasps loudly, tears streaming down his face as he looks at Kun with so much admiration. Kun continues, "please make me live my life happily with you by my side—marry me, Tennie."

"I would tell you I love you in all the languages I know, but all the languages in the world, all the words I have, they aren't enough to show you exactly how much I love you, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul," Kun smiles as he concludes his speech and Ten sobs, screaming a happy 'yes!' as soon as Kun is finished.

"Qian Kun—god, I'll tell you yes a million times if I fucking have to," Ten says, reaching his hand out for Kun to take. Kun chuckles wetly and slips the ring into Ten's finger, and Ten grins widely as he examines the promise of their future. Ten engulfs Kun in a tight hug, showering Kun's face in small kisses. Kun laughs loudly and Ten just _glows_ in happiness, with Kun in his arms and a ring on his finger. The smile on Ten's face isn't something that Kun would ever want to forget and the grin on Kun's face is something that Ten will treasure forever. Ten is the one to initiate the kiss this time—tender and loving in all its forms. Ten's heart rate hasn't dropped, and neither has Kun's. Ten feels Kun's pulse as he places a gentle hand on Kun's jaw, guiding the slightly older man in a passionate kiss. The kiss was soft yet it felt like it sealed their fate together—as if it intertwined the red strings of fate that Kun and Ten's lives were held by.

"Congratulations!" Tern's voice rips through the room as she busts down Ten's door in excitement. Tern barrels into Ten's open arms and the tears on her eyes show Kun exactly how happy she is for them. Ten's dad has an arm around Ten's mom, a smile on his face even as he was on the verge of tears. Ten's mom had tear tracks staining her face, and Kun immediately rushed to hug his soon-to-be in-laws.

The scene in Ten's room is filled with so much happiness and love, a moment that Ten will hold dear in his heart forever. Ten's future suddenly seems so much brighter, now that he knows that a dimpled Chinese man who cherishes his heart named Qian Kun would be in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was honestly a fic i didn’t plan to do, but i was like “oh i havent done any season-themed fics might as well do one” and honestly this fic is filled with my fave nct ships and i was debating whether to put nohyuck or markhyuck but nohyuck won over my heart bc of plot purposes. hope y’all like my present <333


	3. white and gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck remembers how Jeno had pointed out that Donghyuck resembles a Bengal cat. According to Jeno, Bengal cats were intelligent, witty, playful and outgoing. "They're usually golden in color, Hyuckie, like you! You're golden, you know that, right?" Jeno once said, and Donghyuck unconsciously smiles as he fondly remembers the memory.  
>   
> Donghyuck has also previously told Jeno about how Jeno seems to resemble Samoyeds. Donghyuck said once, “I really love Samoyed puppies because they remind me of you so much—cute, fluffy, clingy and overall very soft. They’re just as lovely as you are, Jen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

It was Christmas day, and both Donghyuck and Jeno could not be more excited. The couple were supposed to exchange gifts today, and considering that both had gifts that they needed to prepare for, they both gave each other some time before seeing each other for breakfast.

They were bound to meet up at their shared apartment at 10:30 am, which allows Jeno and Donghyuck to freely prepare their presents. Donghyuck wakes up to an empty bed, at around eight in the morning. Jeno had left him a cute note explaining his absence—apparently, Jeno woke up at seven in the morning to go for a jog and to drop by some place and get his present for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, would drop by Mark and Lucas' apartment, as the couple had graciously offered to let his gift stay over at theirs for the time-being.

—

Donghyuck had a brilliant idea of what he'd give his boyfriend of three years—they lived in their own apartment, and their apartment complex was very pet-friendly.

Jeno had always been fond of cats, and he was devastated when he found out he couldn't take Bongshik into his care. His allergies frequently flared up in front of the cat, which meant that even if he wanted to care for the cat, taking medication every day would be the only way that would be possible. However, in the long-run, it would be harmful for Jeno's body, so Donghyuck and Jeno's mom had both decided that they would not let Jeno care for Bongshik.

A month before Christmas, Donghyuck had decided that a perfect Christmas present for Jeno would be a Bengal cat—Donghyuck had undergone extensive research about cat breeds, and because of his research he found out that Bengal cats were more hypoallergenic, which meant that it would not trigger Jeno's allergies as much.

Moreover, Donghyuck remembers how Jeno had pointed out that Donghyuck resembles a Bengal cat. According to Jeno, Bengal cats were intelligent, witty, playful and outgoing. _"They're usually golden in color, Hyuckie, like you! You're golden, you know that, right?"_ Jeno once said, and Donghyuck unconsciously smiles as he fondly remembers the memory.

So, Donghyuck prepares adoption papers for a male Bengal kitten on one of the pet adoption centers in their place and ropes in both Mark and Lucas for help. Thankfully, Mark and Lucas were more than willing to help him out by housing the kitten for a few days, since the couple were massive pet persons. Five days before Christmas, the adoption had been finalized and since then, the kitten was staying over at Mark and Lucas' apartment. Donghyuck made it a habit to visit the kitten every day except for the 24th, just to ensure that the kitten would get used to him and wouldn't grow accustomed to Mark and Lucas as his owners.

Donghyuck walks to Mark and Lucas' apartment at around nine in the morning. It was a mere five-minute walk and Donghyuck needs the exercise, because he knows he's eating so much food for the holidays that it should be considered unhealthy. He texts Mark to anticipate his arrival and Mark replies to him with a concise 'k.' Donghyuck snickers as he receives Mark's reply, knowing that the couple were probably invested in a heated make out session.

Donghyuck arrives in front of Mark and Lucas' door shortly and he knocks twice before hearing a couple of feet shuffle on the other side of the door. "Coming!" Donghyuck hears Lucas' voice coming through, and seconds later the doorknob turns and he's face to face with Lucas' handsome face and cheery expression. "Merry Christmas, Hyuckie!" the older greets him and surprises him with a big hug. Donghyuck chuckles and snuggles into Lucas' firm chest, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist, "Merry Christmas, too, Cas-hyung," Donghyuck cheerily mumbles against Lucas' chest. Donghyuck pulls away and Lucas brings him inside the apartment before explaining, "Mark's just preparing the cat and his cage carrier, he'll be here in a sec." Donghyuck nods, not averse to waiting. 

Mark arrives a minute after Donghyuck hears groans of frustration and little surprised yelps, and Mark immediately brings the cage to Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiles and sets the cat down for a moment, opening his arms to Mark. 

Mark engulfs the younger man in a hug, murmuring a soft "Merry Christmas, Hyuckie," against where Mark was nuzzling into Donghyuck. "Merry Christmas, hyungie," Donghyuck sweetly replies with a smile, and Mark pulls away to press a kiss on his best friend's forehead, ruffling Donghyuck's hair fondly afterwards. 

"Time for me to go, though," Donghyuck says and Lucas emerges from the kitchen to press a kiss at the top of Donghyuck's head as goodbye, "bye Hyuckie! Keep safe and extend my greeting to Jeno, too!" Lucas cheerily reminds him and Donghyuck nods and giggles. 

"We all need to meet up for dinner when Renjun and Yangyang come back from London, okay?" Mark reminds Donghyuck and he nods in agreement, "okay. Stay safe, Hyuck! Jeno will love your present."

The couple wave him off and he Donghyuck walks back to his and Jeno's apartment with a cat in hand. His phone vibrates from his pocket, and he stops walking to check the message.

 _'just arrived home,'_ the message from Jeno read.

Donghyuck decides to walk home quickly. 

—

Jeno was a cat person, but he does believe that anyone who despises dogs— _any type of pet, actually—_ is probably a monster. Donghyuck, his beloved boyfriend of three years, was more of a dog person than he was a cat person. 

It isn't much of a problem for a cat person like Jeno, honestly—he knows Donghyuck loves cats, just not as much as he loves dogs. Jeno has seen Donghyuck play around with Bongshik, and out of all of the people who have met Bongshik in their friend group, Donghyuck was the only one who survived without a single scratch. 

Plus, seeing Donghyuck play with puppies is a sight Jeno would be willing to pay to see. Donghyuck was a very soft and caring person, and for him to shower a tiny puppy in so much love and affection was just _too damn cute_ for Jeno. 

So, Jeno had the brightest idea of adopting a fluffy white Samoyed puppy for Donghyuck as his Christmas present. Jeno wasn't allergic to dogs and Donghyuck loves dogs, plus, Jeno also finds Samoyed puppies very _cute_. Donghyuck has also previously told Jeno about how Jeno seems to resemble Samoyeds. Donghyuck said once, _“I really love Samoyed puppies because they remind me of you so much—cute, fluffy, clingy and overall very soft. They’re just as lovely as you are, Jen.”_

It was a blessing that Doyoung's friend had contacted Doyoung after his female Samoyed gave birth to puppies. Jeno remembers Doyoung sending him his friend's contact details, and they agreed to meet up over at Doyoung's for the puppy to be handed over to Jeno. 

Jeno brought his car to head over to Doyoung and Jaehyun's house after he went around the neighborhood for a quick jog. Jeno arrives in front of Doyoung and Jaehyun's door after a fifteen-minute drive, and Jeno knocks excitedly on the wooden door. Jeno texts Doyoung in case he doesn't hear Jeno's knocking, but before he can even hit send, Doyoung has opened the door and engulfed him in a warm hug. 

"Happy holidays, Doyoungie-hyung," Jeno excitedly greets him, eye smiles in full force as his lips curve into a wonderful smile. Doyoung smiles widely, all gummy and toothy, before he replies, "Happy holidays, Jeno." 

Doyoung brings him in and Jaehyun emerges from their bedroom and hugs Jeno, greeting him with a warm smile. "Happy holidays, Jaehyunnie-hyung," Jeno greets and Jaehyun replies with his own greeting. 

As Jaehyun moves to the kitchen to bother Doyoung, Jeno sees the litter of lovebites on Jaehyun's neck—Jaehyun's sleep shirt was _a bit too loose_ around the neckline. Jeno snickers to himself and checks his phone for any updates. 

Doyoung snaps him out of his reverie by shouting from the kitchen, "Jeno! Jinyoung-hyung is down the corner and he's got the puppy with him, will you open the door?" 

Before Jeno could even say yes, he hears a knock on the front door and rushes to greet the person on the door. 

"Oh, are you Jeno?" a handsome man asks him, carrying a white Samoyed puppy inside a cage. 

"Oh, yes, you're Doyoung-hyung's friend? Jinyoung?" Jeno asks, the smile on his face doesn't falter, and the handsome man's face lights up and he nods. 

"Yeah, I'm Jinyoung," the stranger says with a smile on his face, and Jeno moves aside to let him in, greeting him politely. "They're in the kitchen, you can place the puppy here in the living room for a bit," Jeno explains and Jinyoung nods, setting the puppy down for a moment. 

Jeno leads Jinyoung to the kitchen and Doyoung immediately barrels into the handsome man as soon as Jinyoung steps foot in the kitchen. 

"Hyung!" Doyoung excitedly says as he wraps his arms around Jinyoung for a hug. 

"Doyoungie," Jinyoung greets him with a laugh before he nods towards Jaehyun's direction as well, "Jaehyun," and he smiles, "Merry Christmas."

The couple cheerily greets him back and they catch up for a few moments, and Jinyoung promises he'd be in contact with Doyoung for a get-together soon, as he expresses the need to rush their meeting as of that moment. 

"Okay, Jeno," Jinyoung starts, "she doesn't have a name yet, and I assume you know the basic stuff about taking care of a puppy?" he asks Jeno and Jeno just nods and smiles. 

Jinyoung smiles brightly, "great! She's fully vaccinated and healthy, so you just have to give her love and take care of her properly, alright?" 

"Yes, I promise to take care of her well," Jeno solemnly swears and raises his right hand in oath, but Jinyoung just laughs and ruffles his hair. 

"I'll have to leave now, though. Merry Christmas to you, Jeno!" Jinyoung says and Jeno greets him as well, but Jinyoung just smiles and proceeds to bid Doyoung and Jaehyun farewell. 

A few minutes after Jinyoung leaves, it was time for Jeno to leave as well. He says goodbye to both his hyungs and thanks them for their help, and then, he carries the new puppy to the car and brings her home. 

—

Jeno reaches their apartment complex and lets the puppy play around for a few minutes. The Samoyed’s paws pitter-patter around their hardwood floors and a coo erupts from Jeno as he observes how adorable the puppy looks. 

Jeno tries to fix their home to suit the puppy’s needs better, placing the puppy’s cage in a secure corner, taking her water and food dishes out in the kitchen, and putting her bag of toys near a storage unit he bought specifically for the puppy.

After Jeno fixes what he needed to fix, he kneels in the center of the living room, watching the small puppy explore his new home. A few minutes of sniffing around the place, the puppy makes her way to Jeno and tilts her head to the side as soon as she stops in front of Jeno. Jeno could not stop the smile on his face from forming and he extended his hand to gently pet the puppy. 

“You’re such a pretty puppy, aren’t you? The nicest of puppies,” Jeno coos as he rubs the puppy’s ears, and the puppy delightfully barks out noises of appreciation.

After minutes of playing around with the puppy, Jeno texts Donghyuck that he has arrived home. Now, all Jeno needed to do was wait for Donghyuck to come home.

— 

Donghyuck arrives six minutes after he receives Jeno’s text. Apparently, a five-minute walk takes _much_ longer with a cat in hand. Donghyuck rides the elevator to their floor without much struggle—the cat was well-behaved and wasn’t really making much noise, save for when they faced a stray cat as they were walking along the street, but even then, the cat just meowed and didn’t hiss all that much.

Donghyuck is soon face-to-face with their door, and he takes a deep breath before knocking. As soon as Jeno opens the door, Jeno will immediately be met with his gift.

Donghyuck begins to knock, and he’s surprised with what he hears from the inside—a puppy barking excitedly. 

“Wait, pup—yes, I’ll open the door—yes, that’s your other dad,” Donghyuck hears Jeno say from the other side and Donghyuck’s heart positively melts. A split-second after, his eyes widen in realization once he comprehends the painfully ironic situation Jeno and Donghyuck put themselves under.

The door opens and Donghyuck’s eyes are wide but the smile on his face is unmistakable. Jeno opens the door with a bright smile of his own, sporting the same eye smiles that made Donghyuck realize how much he had fallen in love with his best friend. Jeno looks down to the cage in Donghyuck’s hand and gasps, “babe—is that my gift?” Jeno asks, eyes wide and sparkly, mouth slightly ajar. Donghyuck nods and smiles, handing Jeno the cage for him to observe.

A tiny voice barks from behind Jeno, a small white Samoyed puppy peeking from behind Jeno’s leg and Donghyuck immediately kneels down to meet the puppy’s curious gaze, “oh my god, Jen—is this _my_ gift?”

Donghyuck looks up to see Jeno beaming and Donghyuck immediately picks up the puppy to cradle her in his arms. “Oh my god, you’re so cute, baby!”

Donghyuck enters the apartment and Jeno immediately puts down the carrier and sits down on the floor to open the gate. Jeno sees the bengal cat and coos automatically, “baby, hi,” Jeno coaxes the kitten to come out of the cage, and the kitten follows reluctantly.

“This is your new home, kitty,” Jeno explains in a high-pitched voice, and Donghyuck laughs while he cuddles the new puppy in his arms.

“All the stuff he needs would arrive later,” Donghyuck explains, “I ordered a bunch.”

“Oh—I was gonna ask you to pick out what you wanted for the puppy now,” Jeno shyly replies and Donghyuck just pats his head gently.

“Okay, we’ll shop for the pup together,” Donghyuck hums, bouncing the puppy in his arms.

The kitten meows at Jeno as soon as he steps foot into the hardwood floors, and Jeno immediately picks up the kitten to snuggle into his arms.

“Bengal cats are more hypoallergenic than any other cat breed,” Donghyuck says, “so you should be able to live without much allergies.”

Jeno looks up at Donghyuck with a look of genuine happiness, “Merry Christmas, babe—hope you like your gift.”

Donghyuck smiles, all toothy and unabashed, before he sits down on the floor next to Jeno, “Merry Christmas, baby. I love my gift and I hope you like yours, too.”

Jeno presses a sneaky kiss on Donghyuck’s lips, short and sweet, because he knows they’ll be having more time for more intense kisses later.

The puppy in Donghyuck’s arms jumps down onto the floor, making her way to Jeno, a look of pure curiosity in her eyes as she sees the small golden kitten in Jeno’s arms. The kitten carefully makes his way down to the floor as well, meeting the curious puppy’s gaze.

Jeno and Donghyuck reluctantly watch the two new animals interact, fearing that they may get territorial and fight, but the puppy merely rubs her face against the kitten’s coat gently, a sign of calmness and no intent of aggression, and the kitten merely purrs softly in response. The couple let out the breath they hadn’t known they’d been holding in and laughed as their pets interacted gently with each other.

By the end of the night, Jeno and Donghyuck were snuggling on their living room sofa while watching a drama that Donghyuck wanted to catch up on, with two fluffy companions in tow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :)) honestly dont know if ill be posting before the year ends, but im hoping that i could. i will probably binge free! and saiki k for the timebeing tho, so not quite sure. but!! i do know that i'll be posting yangchan and yanghyuck next. happy holidays and i hope everyone is well and fine!!

**Author's Note:**

> merry chrysler!!


End file.
